Samurai's Entourage
As the title may imply, these characters belong to Samurai. Whoa, unintentional rhyme. Anyway. This is more of a character page than a gang page, because I haven't been into gangs since when I was a lot younger (though I've tried to go back to it). The characters and their respective universes are © 2019 Ashton Knight '''(Samurai), all rights reserved.' Expect this to take years to scroll through once it's done. So far, it's . . . quite the intimidating list. And this isn't even everybody. I'm only going to give overviews of each character, because they're all getting their own pages eventually. I'm not putting every single character here, though. Some of them have the same names are forumers. It's a coincidence; they had these names before I even knew the forums existed. Don't get confused. ''Path of Legends characters Jaguar Jaguar is my superpowered, mind-reading ninja master. He has giant wings and a tail, so he's not exactly normal, but he doesn't let that stop him. Thorn My superpowered witchdoctor samurai. Storm She's Jaguar's younger sister, sharing his powers (she's a mindreader and a shadowblood). She doesn't let her broken wing get in the way of anything. Loki A shapeshifting being trapped in the form of a little boy, Loki is has a childish personality, fire powers, an endless supply of rude jokes, and - don't tell anyone this, he'll come after you - he likes hugs. And jelly beans. You can never go wrong with jelly beans. Despite his childish nature, he's very skilled in combat - whether it's swords, hand-to-hand combat, or fire - and is a good guy to have on your side. Rigel Arrowscar/tail Two names, two forms. She can be Arrowtail, a crafty mercenary who flaunts her wealth but is pretty insecure on the inside, or Arrowscar, a fox-like creature with a thousand secrets. Akira/Ronin Silver Sasaki Grey/Shogun Ethereal The Angel Shogun. Ruthless and fearless in battle, insecure and awkward everywhere else. Very coarse sense of humor, and a bit too sarcastic for his own good. Wait. He's the Shogun. He can sass whoever he wants and get away with it. Never mind. A lot kinder and more considerate than his father, who ruled before him, but he's still the villain. He cares about his own people, but when it comes to Empowered . . . he will stop at nothing to destroy them. Natesh Grey's Silver Captain as well as his best friend AND the only father he's ever known. Champion characters Tarik Ruby's best friend. Before you go and assume that means they're the same age, they're not. Tarik is 23. Ruby is 17. Deal with it. Tarik is very protective of Ruby and won't let anything get between them . . . except he has a dark secret that might. Ruby Tarik's friend and the main protagonist. She's very devoted to Tarik and loves him no matter what . . . right? Ashkii Tarik's best friend since childhood. Has the ability to turn into three animals: a grey wolf, a Kodiak bear, and a golden eagle. The power comes from his enchanted talismans - he has a man bracelet with a bear claw on it and a necklace with an eagle feather and a wolf tooth. As for who enchanted the talismans, who knows. They belonged to his grandfather, who received them from his grandfather, who received them from his grandfather, and so on. So they go back several generations. Kai A manga artist and Tarik and Ruby's friend. Him and Ruby are drawing a manga together, and they spend a lot of time designing new characters. Kai has a black belt, but he neglects his training. A lot. A lot. He'd much rather draw, and draw he does . . . and one day he draws an eerily familiar symbol. Master Ryang Tarik, Ashkii, and Kai's teacher. Nice to Ruby, but mean to the other three because they gave him hell when they were younger. He cares about them somewhere under that shell of meanness, but he roasts them an awful lot. He's in his sixties, but he doesn't let that stop him from training. Stay off his lawn. He's scary. title is Three Little Cherubs characters Freska Contrary to what I thought, his name is not a misspelling of Spanish for "strawberry". Yay. I officially forgot all the Spanish I knew. Which sucks, because I thought up that strawberry gi and everything Cooler than it sounds, I promise. Swan Lord Swan to you, peasant. Battlemage characters Valor Thunderheart Angel Grim Reaper Etherflame characters Furyflame A Fire dragon and the leader of a gang. He's the male champion of the (illegal) fight club. Midnight A youthful dragoness who's part of Furyflame's gang; aspires to be the female champion of the (illegal) fight club. Snowstorm Nebula Nettleclaws A swift, clever, mountain-dwelling Crystal/Forest Earth dragon who likes to steal. Seafarer A wise but sassy Water dragon. Stormflight Sunspot Other characters Glitch Category:Characters Category:Content (Samurai)